lebfandomcom-20200216-history
LEB:PC:Nyar Harbor (FourMonos)
Summary |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Power Description=+4 vs AC; 1d4-1}} |Action=Standard |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Illusion |Power Description=Target ranged 10 one object or unoccupied square. You cause a sound as quiet as a whisper or as loud as a yelling or fighting creature to emanate from the target. You can produce nonvocal sounds such as the ringing of a sword blow, jingling armor, or scraping stone. If you whisper, you can whisper quietly enough that only creatures adjacent to the target can hear your words.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Target: One object or unoccupied square Effect: You cause the target to shed bright light. The light fills the target’s square and all squares within 4 squares of it. The light lasts for 5 minutes. Putting out the light is a free action. Special: You can have only one light cantrip active at a time. If you create a new light, your previously cast light winks out.}} |Action=minor action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration |Power Description=Ranged 5 Effect: You conjure a spectral, floating hand in an unoccupied square within range. The hand picks up, moves, or manipulates an adjacent object weighing 20 pounds or less and carries it up to 5 squares. If you are holding the object when you use this power, the hand can move the object into a pack, a pouch, a sheath, or a similar container and simultaneously move any one object carried or worn anywhere on your body into your hand. As a move action, you can move the hand up to 5 squares. As a free action, you can cause the hand to drop an object it is holding, and as a minor action, you can cause the hand to pick up or manipulate a different object. Sustain Minor: You can sustain the hand indefinitely. Special: You can create only one hand at a time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Ranged 2 Effect: Use this cantrip to accomplish one of the effects given below. *Move up to 1 pound of material. *Create a harmless sensory effect, such as a shower of sparks, a puff of wind, faint music, or a strong odor. *Color, clean, or soil items in 1 cubic foot for up to 1 hour. *Instantly light (or snuff out) a candle, a torch, or a small campfire. *Chill, warm, or flavor up to 1 pound of nonliving material for up to 1 hour. *Make a small mark or symbol appear on a surface for up to 1 hour. *Produce out of nothingness a small item or image that exists until the end of your next turn. *Make a small, handheld item invisible until the end of your next turn. Nothing you create with this cantrip can deal damage, serve as a weapon or a tool, or hinder another creature’s actions. This cantrip cannot duplicate the effect of any other power. Special: You can have as many as three prestidigitation effects active at one time.}} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Area Burst 1 within 10 squares +8 Vs Reflex Target one creature, 1d6+6 fire damage to each creature in burst. Masters Wand of Scorcning Burst: Creature in Target square takes an additional 1d6 damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Ranged 10, Conjure a pillar in unoccupied square within range. Occupies 1 square and lasts until end of your next turn. Each enemy who moves into a square adjacent to the pillar takes 1d6+6 lightning damage. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=at-will |Keywords=Arcane, Force, Implement +8 vs. Reflex. |Power Description=Ranged 20, 2D4+6 damage. This power counts as a ranged basic attack. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Lightning, Implement |Power Description=Range 20 +8 vs. Reflex. Effect: Hit: 2D8 +6 damage. Wand of Accuracy: The next time you use the wand of accuracy class feature, you also gain an attack damage bonus equal to your intelligence modifier (+5). }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Fire, Implement |Power Description=Range 10 2d6 + 4 fire damage, +7 vs reflex. You summon a flaming sphere in a unoccupied square within range and the sphere attacks an adjacent creature. Any creature that start's it's turn next to it takes 1d4+4 fire damage. As a move action you can move the sphere up to 6 squares. Sustain Minor: Can sustain to end of encounter and make another attack with a standard action. }} |Action=Standard action |Recharge=daily |Keywords=Arcane, Implement, Sleep |Power Description=Area burst 2 within 20 squares Target: Each creature in burst Attack: Intelligence vs. Will Hit: The target is slowed (save ends). If the target fails its first saving throw against this power, the target becomes unconscious (save ends). Miss: The target is slowed (save ends). }} |Action=Free action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane |Power Description=Close Burst 5 Target: One aberrant creature you can see in burst Effect: You make a dungeoneering knowledge check to determine the target's resistances and vulnerabilities. If the check succeeds, you or one ally who can hear you gains a +4 power bonus to his next attack roll against the target before the end of your next turn. }} |Action=Standard Action |Recharge=encounter |Keywords=Arcane, Conjuration, Implement, Lightning |Power Description=Area 1 burst within 10 squares, +7 vs Fort 1d6 + 5 lightning damage, conjure a shock beetle with 1 square within target's space; lasts until end of your next turn. Each enemy who starts it's turn in or adjacent takes 3 lightning damage. }} |Items= |Features= |Alignment=Unaligned |Languages= Common, Elven |Strength=8 (-1) |Constitution=11 (+0) |Dexterity=16 (+3) |Intelligence=20 (+5) |Wisdom=12 (+1) |Charisma=10 (-0) |Skills=Acrobatics 5, Arcana 12, Athletics 1, Bluff 2, Diplomacy 2, Dungeoneering 8, Endurance 4, Heal 3, History 12, Insight 8, Intimidate 2,Nature 3, Perception 3, Religion 12, Stealth 5, Streetwise 2, Thievery 5 |Feats=Ritual Caster (PH), Destructive Wizardry: +2 damage if you hit two or more creatures. Dual Implement Spellcaster: Add off hand implement enhancement to spell damage. Battle Caster Defense: +4 AC against opportunity attacks after you use a range or area power. Arcane Reserves: +2 to damage with at-will powers after encounter powers are expended. |Equipment=- master Wand of Scorching Burst +1, Cynic's Goggles, Bracers of Escape, Standard Adventure's Kit, Dagger, Quarterstaff, Cloth Armor, Arcane Ritual Components 225gp, Nature Ritual Components 50 gp, 302 gp remaining |Rituals=Comprehend Languages, Make Whole, Silence, Endure Elements, Arcane Lock, Knock, Tenser's Floating Disc, Create Campsite, Dark Light, Water Walk}} Character Information Background Nyar Harbor was born to a small home to an honest laborer. Even at a young age, it was clear his physical abilities were nor to be able to follow his father's career. However, Nyar mastered reading with no formal training at a young age. His father apprenticed him to the local scribe. Nyar amazed the scribe with his quick intellect. When word reached the old scribe that the archmage Rendolfo was seeking apprentices, he made sure that Nyar's name reached the mage. Archmage Rendolfo saw the potential in Nyar and accepted him, with twenty other apprentices, into training in the magical arts. Exploits Demon Hunter Appearance Nyar is slightly taller than average height, but is thin in appearance. He walks with a limp due to an injury to his left knee. He is often leaning on his staff while he walks. Nyar has dark hair that is flecked with grey hair. He has a scar above his left eye. Nyar wears goggles, similar to an aviator around his neck. He often places the goggles on and off when nervous or waiting. Age: 34 Gender: Male Height: 5' 8 Weight: 150 lbs. Personality Alignment: Good Nyar is cautious and conservative by nature, often to sit quietly during conversations. He is fairly cynical, often assuming people's motives to be less than honest. He does border on paranoid based on his training and life experiences. To those who call him friend, he is opinionated, friendly, and enjoys a good laugh. Hooks * Hook 1: Nyar has trained and fought with several mages and demon hunters over the years. * Hook 2: He has made a name for himself in seeking out and destroying cults and demon worshippers. He has past enemies who seek to disrupt him, directly or indirectly, given the opportunity. * Hook 3: He has lost a lot of friends and even his first love through his work, which has increased his cynicism. Kicker Equipment *'Coins on hand:' 276gp *'Normal Load:' 200lbs *'Heavy Load:' 400lbs *'Maximum Drag:' 1000lbs Math Attributes Attacks Defenses Senses and Reactions Senses: None Health Surges per day: 6 (6 class, 0 Con) Speed and Movement Speed: 6 Racial Features Human * +2 to ability of choice (Intel) * Size: Medium * Languages: Common, Choice of one * Bonus at-will power * Bonus Feat: 1st level * Bonus Skill * Human Defense Bonus: +1 to Will, Reflex, Fortitude defenses * Speed: 6 Class Features Warden * +1 Fortitude, +1 Will * Font of Life: At the start of turn make a saving throw * Earthstrength: Use Con instead of Dex/Int for AC bonus if not wearing heavy armor. Add Con bonus to AC when using second wind. * Nature's Wrath: As a free action once on your turn you can mark all adjacent enemies * Bonus at-will interrupt attack powers Feats * Bonus: Ritual Caster * Human: Descstructive Wizardry * 1st: Dual Implement Spellcaster * 2nd: Battle Caster Defense * 4th: Arcane Reserves Background * Demon Hunter: +2 Endurance Skills and Languages Languages: Common Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= }} Tracking Reward Points None. Money * +100 gp starting gold +312 gp starting gold for starting at level 4 - 42 gp starting equipment = 370 gp Treasure * Level 1: Parcel n+3 ** Maw of the Guardian warhammer +1 * Level 2: Parcel n+4 ** Iron Armbands of Power * Level 3: Parcel n+1 ** Battle Harness hide +1 * spent 1 potion of clarity in Into the King's Forest Wishlist * Level 4: gold = n Other: * Hammer Shield (level 8) * Cloak of Walking Wounded +1 (level 4) * Boots of the Fencing Master (level 7) * Circlet of Second Chances (level 3) * Delver's Light (level 2) XP * Starting at level 4: 3750 XP Total XP: 3750 Changes Judge Comments Level 4 Approval 1 pending Approval 2 pending Status '''Status: